1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a means to display cremated remains of humans or animals in a decorative and artistic fashion. In the preferred mode, the remains are applied to one-dimensional or multi-dimensional objects, such as a wall hanging, plaque, or urn, in the form of a silhouette of the deceased.
The silhouette may be of the face, head, or body of the person or pet, and, importantly, is derived from at least one photograph for image accuracy. In addition to the ash silhouette, the frame or plaque may include text relating to the deceased, such as the person or animal""s name, dates of birth and death, or other inscription. Finally, the decorative item may also include other colors or graphics, including items or scenes related to the life of the deceased. Thus, in total, the method results in an artistic, aesthetically-pleasing reminder of a beloved family member or cherished pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for remains and display devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,136, invented by Wilson-Brokl, entitled xe2x80x9cCremated Remains Display Upon A Substrate System And Method Thereforxe2x80x9d
The patent to Wilson-Brokl describes a presentation system and method of preparation thereof for the display of cremated remains. Further, the system teaches a particular methodology for the artistic application of cremated remains upon a substrate for presentation. The present system contemplates a unique presentation of the cremated remains as a wall hanging in the form of a painting or the like, which includes thereupon the application of the cremated remains in an artistic and aesthetic fashion into the artwork itself. The preferred embodiment of the present system includes the steps of rendering an abstract or other artwork upon a generally flat substrate such as canvas, art board, Bristol board, or the like, then selectively applying an adhesive or like medium such as glue or the like upon the substrate and, prior to the adhesive medium""s curing, applying at least a portion of the cremated remains upon the adhesive so that it adheres to the substrate, and is visible as a part of the artwork. The end result is a artwork which is pleasing to view, as well as providing a fitting remembrance to a loved one, in which the artwork can be selected to better memorialize the deceased.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,933, invented by Neuberger et al., entitled xe2x80x9cStorage Container And Display For Cremated Remainsxe2x80x9d
The patent to Neuberger et al. describes a storage container for cremated remains which has a container having a plurality of walls for receiving the cremated remains through an opening in the container. A panel insert area is formed in the container for holding a decorative panel therein. The panel insert area has a bottom flange for holding the decorative panel along the bottom edge. A decorative panel having a decorative design thereon is supported in the panel insert area for displaying the decorative design. A removable top is attached over the container opening with a plurality of fasteners and has an elongated lip formed on one side thereof extending over one side of the front panel insert area and over one edge of the decorative panel in the insert area to thereby hold the decorative panel in the insert area along the top edge. A system for storing a plurality of storage containers for cremated remains includes a plurality of horizontal frame members having a plurality of urn support brackets attached thereto with each bracket having a generally cross cross-section shape for supporting each of the urns in a predetermined position. Each urn can have a portion of an image displayed thereon so that a plurality of urn display panels can be attached to the supports to form a complete image.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,127, invented by Zukowski et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPersonalized Face Cremation Urnxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Zukowski et al., a cremation urn has a front wall with human readable indicia (such as the name of a deceased human or pet) formed integrally with the front wall, the front wall actually being a component of the urn. The indicia may be relief indicia, as formed by sand blasting decorative stone such as granite or marble, or raised indicia, such as formed with a bronze casting. Side walls with grooves for receiving the front wall side edges, and edges of a common top, rear, and partial bottom piece of malleable material (e.g. brass), are held together with a number of bolts and cooperating T-nuts, with the bolt holes covered with plugs, or by hooks and turnbuckles. The bottom includes a removable plate, which allows access to the interior volume so that ashes in a bag may be readily inserted into, and removed from, the container.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,288, invented by Bach Lahor, entitled xe2x80x9cUrn For Housing Of Ashesxe2x80x9d
The patent to Bach Lahor describes an urn for inhumation ashes which has a frame with a front area delimiting a large open space, an urn body adapted to store ashes and located in the open space, a graphic sheet located forwardly of the urn body, a transparent element located forwardly of the graphic sheet, and a rear protecting sheet arranged behind the urn body, the urn body, the graphic sheet, the transparent element and the rear protecting sheet being located inside the frame.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,439, invented by Bach Lahor, entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Mountable Niche For Remains Ashesxe2x80x9d
This patent to Bach Lahor describes a self-mountable niche for remain ashes which has a substantially closed box, a receptacle for accommodating ashes and insertable in the box, a supporting element connected with the box and supporting the latter, and a fastening and locking element connected with the supporting element for placing the niche at a corresponding location.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,637, invented by Snow, entitled xe2x80x9cCremation Nichexe2x80x9d
In the patent to Snow, a cremation niche for holding the cremated remains of a deceased living being is disclosed. The cremation niche includes a precast concrete block preferably having a size and consistency of a conventional cast building block. A cavity within the concrete block with access thereinto through an opening in the front upright surface of the concrete block provides access into the cavity for placing the cremated remains therein. A front face block matches the dimensions of the front surface of the concrete block and is connectable thereto by fasteners. A seal between the face block and the front face of the concrete block seals the cavity and protects the cremated remains. A separate molded plastic liner fitted into the cavity further enhances a hermetic seal within the cavity. Spacer tabs formed into one horizontal surface and one end surface of the concrete block enhance ease of building a wall of the filled and sealed niches with precise spacing between niches.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,330, invented by Botsch, entitled xe2x80x9cPersonalized Pet Animal Memorial Productxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Botsch, a method of memorializing a living being produces an inscribed image having a shaped surface. The method comprises cremating the expired remains of a living being to produce a resultant particulate ash product. A mixture of moldable materials is prepared and adapted for forming a molded object. At least a portion of the resultant particulate ash product is blended with the mixture of particulate moldable materials to produce a moldable product. The moldable product is then formed as an image having a shaped surface. The shaped image is processed to produce a rigid object consisting of permanently bonded particulate ash product and moldable materials. The shaped surface is then inscribed with indicia descriptive of the identity of the living being from which the resultant ash product has been obtained. In a specific embodiment, the living being is an animal such as a dog, a cat, a bird and the like.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,848, invented by Kohnert, entitled xe2x80x9cBurial Urnxe2x80x9d
The patent to Kohnert describes a burial urn for storing the cremated remains of a deceased person and for displaying a memorial. The urn is constructed in the general shape of a book preferably from cast metal parts. A cast main body has an interior chamber with a single inlet opening closed by a removable closure plate for storing the remains. A cast frame is removably attached to the main body to provide a framed area on the front cover of the book shape for retaining and displaying a memorial. The urn may be slidably mounted on pairs of pivot pins to channel-like guide tracks on a support frame or the like. This mounting arrangement permits the urn to be pulled out of the support frame and pivoted for viewing the memorial, but prevents removal of the urn from the support frame without a special tool.
Generally, the prior patents illustrate various means to display cremated remains, including: urns with personalized text upon the exterior thereof; personalized containers in the form of slidable drawers; various storage containers intended to be placed within large collections of remains of multiple persons and animals; addition of ashes to previously-existing paintings or graphic works of art; and a particular method for producing pet memorial items, utilizing cremated ash, permanent bond material, and moldable shapes.
Unlike the above, the present invention is a decorative item featuring a silhouette of the face, head, or body of the person or pet. The silhouette is derived from a photograph of the deceased for image accuracy, and the item may include the person or animal""s name, dates of birth and death, and additional inscription. The decorative article may also include other colors or graphics, including items or scenes related to the life of the deceased.
As noted, the present invention is a means to display cremated remains of humans or animals in a decorative and artistic fashion. In the preferred mode, the remains are applied to one-dimensional or multi-dimensional objects, such as a wall hanging, plaque, or urn, in the form of a silhouette of the deceased.
The silhouette may be of the face, head, or body of the person or pet, and, importantly, is derived from at least one photograph for image accuracy. In addition to the ash silhouette, the frame or plaque may include text relating to the deceased, such as the person or animal""s name, dates of birth and death, or other inscription. Finally, the decorative item may also include other colors or graphics, including items or scenes related to the life of the deceased. Thus, in total, the method results in an artistic, aesthetically-pleasing reminder of a beloved family member or cherished pet.
In light of the foregoing, it is generally an object of the present invention to provide a memorial item that uniquely displays a highly accurate silhouette of at least the head of a beloved person or pet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a device that may be highly personalized, such as by including text relating to the life of the person or animal being memorialized.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a decorative item that may be constructed of a variety of materials.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a decorative item that may be produced in a variety of sizes.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an item that is durable and that maintains its desired appearance for extended periods of time.